New School, New Rules
by Cookiemonster4Luv
Summary: Massie and the rest of the Pretty Committee get accepted into a school like no other... the Xarion Prep Institute for Exceptional Learning. Is this school as cracked up as it seems to be? I promise Massington. :) Love, Drama, Fights, Action, Adventure, and Humor. ***SYOC CONTEST NOW CLOSED!***
1. Chapter 1

I'm currently writing a new Clique story, but I am in need of OC's. If anyone wants their OC to be in my story, just review with this form! I will take as many as I need, and if I choose yours, then I will be sure to give credit where it is needed. No Mary or Gary Sue's please; the world isn't perfect!

(Hopefully I can update "Kristen Gregory: An Alpha" soon!)

Each character will need an exceptional talent: Computer hacking, Law, Extreme Science, a Sport, Training etc. Because the school that they go to is for exceptional people.

**Name**:

**Gender (Boy or girl):**

**Age:**

**Hair:**

**Eye colour:**

**Scars, Tattoos and Piercings:**

**Motto or quote:**

**Secret about them:**

**Flaw:**

**Hobby:**

**Dream Job:**

**Talent/Skills:**

**Heritage:**

**Will they have a significant other in this story?:**

**Height:**

**Weight:**

**Nickname (If available):**

**Screen name:**

**Phone type:**

**Favourite colour:**

**Pet peeve:**

**Description of Personality:**

**Family:**

**Birthday:**

**Hometown:**

**Background:**


	2. Academy Winners!

**Hey guys! So the moment you've all been waiting for... *drum roll*. The New School, New Rules SYOC winners! So without further ****_adieu_****, here are the 5 main characters that I have chosen for this story.**

**Lela Fisher:** Submitted by RosemaryAlysse

**Andromeda "Andi" Bee Harrington:** Submitted by AlphaWriter1

**Thea Marie West Submitted By:** BlindEv0lution

**Elizabeth Masters Submitted By:** TheycallmeBetty

**Meghan Kiara Mercer Submitted By:** KatKat972

**Yay! Congratulations to all of the winners! This was really hard for me to do, and honestly, I wish I could have picked everyone! And don't worry. Even if your character didn't make the top five, it still might be in the story as a side character! ~This is Shaylyn saying, I heart you! :)**


	3. Wild Ride

**Massie's Point of View**

"Massie dear, would you please come downstairs for a minute?" Yelled my dad.

"Coming!" The Pretty Committee and I were having a serious meeting when my dad decided to call us. Why is he calling us downstairs? I have no idea.

* * *

"Well, guys. You'll all going to boarding school!"

"What! Why?!" I screamed.  
"Because Massie. There are _WAY_ too many issues going on around here in Westchester, you guys are filled with so much drama. Your mother, the rest of the girls parents and I, thought that having you guys go to boarding school would be a great idea."

I felt my blood boil with anger. How could they do this to me! To the Pretty Committee! We _rule_ here in Westchester. How could they send us away?

"What school are you guys even sending us to?' Asked Kristen.

"The Xarion Preparatory Institute for Exceptional Learning." Replied my father.

"Sounds like something for Kristen." Snickered Dylan. Kris shot her a meaningful glare. Dylan stuck out her tongue childishly.

"Well girls. We thought that this would be an excellent opportunity for you to-"

"No! Shut-up! I'm not going to this lame boarding school!" I screeched at my parents. They may have fed me with a silver spoon as a baby. But I'm a teenager. I can make my _own_ decisions. I ran all the way upstairs to my room, with the PC right at my heels. _SLAM!_ Went my bedroom door, as I jumped onto my be, weeping. Alicia went over to me and rubbed my back.

"It'll be okay Mass."

"No it won't" I said between sobs.

"Well, at least were all together. Come awn! Were the Pretty Committee. We'll rule there even better than we do here."

"Really?" I asked,wiping away my tears.

"Totally."

"Hey guys." Interrupted Claire. "Look, I found the school's website." We all huddled over to my iMac.

* * *

**Thank you for visiting the The Xarion Preparatory Institute for Exceptional Learning website. I'd like to take this time to tell you a little bit about our dynamic community. Our campus is located in Washington D.C. Close to the state of Maryland.**

**The Xarion Preparatory Institute for Exceptional Learning enjoys a rich legacy of educating outstanding young men and women. Founded by Ryder Xarion, the The Xarion Preparatory Institute for Exceptional Learning has always been an institution that values the unique interests and abilities of our students and challenges them to become globally aware citizens.**

**The Xarion Preparatory Institute for Exceptional Learning has state-of-the art programs and facilities to ensure the development of the minds and bodies of our students. In addition, the school is committed to developing the character and leadership skills of our students through a variety of unique learning opportunities around the world.**

**I hope you'll experience The Xarion Preparatory Institute for Exceptional Learning; a valuable education awaits you.**

* * *

Wow. That's a lot. Claire moved the mouse over the Courses of Studies link.

* * *

**Courses of Study:**

Personal Training Advance computer science, Advanced Math, ROTC, Designing, Law, Biology, Chemistry, Drama, Medicine, Sports (Such as dance, horseback riding etc.) Art, Vocal studies, Swimming, Psychology, Advanced literature etc.

* * *

We all stood back in amazement. Claire spoke first.

"That's a lot of expectations."

We all nodded.

"But not too much for us to handle. As alpha of the Pretty Committee, I say that we go to this dumb boarding school, and rule." Claire, Kristen, Dylan, and Alicia gave high fives in agreement

But in the inside I was scared out of my mind. Advance computer science? Psychology? This is too much for me to handle. This is even to much for Skye Hamilton to handle. But I can't let my girls down. Nope. I won't let my girls down. They depend on my to guide them, lead them. And that's exactly what I'll do. Get ready Xarion Prep. 'Cause you're in for a wild ride...

**Yay! I updated. And now as you can see I discovered the "Insert Horizontal Line" button! So, um yeah. BTW House of Hades comes out in two days for any of you Percy Jackson fans. Get real excited! Check out Lisi Harrison's blog at lisiharrison dot com. And check out my profile because I updated it. Review, Favourite, Follow! This is Shay saying I heart you! :) (Follow me at twitter shayk_fanfic)**


End file.
